


Lumos-Nox

by Elinie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: Трещины есть во всем. Так внутрь проникает свет…© Леонард Коэн





	Lumos-Nox

       _Nox_  
  
      Темнота подступала со всех сторон. Ветер выл в щели обнищавшего особняка, в рамах дрожали стекла, деревья оставляли на стенах причудливые тени, и их длинные хвосты вгоняли в молчаливый ужас мальчика лет шести, что, съежившись, выглядывал из окна на чердаке. Мама, тихая и незаметная женщина, часто говорила сыну, когда не слышал муж, что тьма - это лишь отсутствие света, и не нужно бояться, но ночью приходил отец, потерявший работу, внизу слышались крики и едва слышный шепот, сынишку отсылали на чердак, и он смотрел в ночь, а тьма подступала со всех сторон. 

  
      Маггл и чародейка, наследница древнего рода, дерзнувшая пойти против вековых устоев своей семьи, погнавшись за призрачной любовью. Эйлин Принц никогда не была выдающейся, скрываясь в тени отца, и как следствие, стала призраком самой себя, выйдя замуж за маггла. Первое время она еще сражалась ради сына, но тени отнюдь не светлой сказки поглотили ее с головой. Сын остался сиротой при живых родителях. Отца, неспособного нести ответственность за семью, сломила бедность и нищета, мать унесла болезнь, и в жизни мальчика наступила ночь. И свет звезд больше не мог прогнать длинные хвостатые тени.   
  
       _Lumos_  
  
      Ему девять, и ночь больше не пугает своей неизбежностью. На заднем дворе красивого дома, где живет счастливая семья, есть качели, и на качелях этих сидит девочка, рыжая, как солнце, и завороженно любуется ромашкой, выросшей прямо на ладони. Кажется, что ее теплу и счастливой улыбке покоряется весь мир, а смех ее слышен даже звездам, и мальчик раздувается от гордости - эта девочка считает его своим другом. Впервые кому-то небезразлично, есть он или нет. Впервые с ним рядом человек, который не хочет убежать прочь, сжать кулаки и ринуться в драку, опустить глаза и поспешно уйти или пообещать призрачное: "Всё будет хорошо". Впервые в его жизни встает солнце, и у солнца этого улыбка Лили Эванс.   
  
       _Nox_  
  
      Письмо, которое принесла сова, должно было означать счастье. Мама встрепенулась, отец радостно изрек, что в "доме станет спокойнее без этого выродка", и всё завертелось, закрутилось, понеслось. Ночь отступила, уступив место ожившей сказке из тех немногих историй, что давным-давно рассказывала Эйлин Принц, а также, тем россказням, которые, захлебываясь от восторга, пересказывала Лили. Он в сказки не верил, но письмо было, и оно обещало много чудесного. 

  
      Прогудел гудок, поезд тронулся в мир света, незнакомые мальчишки в купе сказали, что не хотят иметь ничего общего с будущими слизеринцами, а Лили смутилась и промолчала. Солнце скрылось за тучей. Битве, длиной в долгих семь лет, было положено начало.   
      В его жизни было слишком много тьмы, но он не привык делиться страхами с кем бы то ни было. Нищая жизнь практически беспризорного мальчишки, вечные попойки и побои от отца, отчаянное желание научиться писать, чтобы быть лучше, чем другие такие же бродяжки из рабочего квартала, чтобы доказать самому себе, что способен на больше, чем бесцельное прозябание, научила полагаться исключительно на себя самого и не ждать подачки. Некоторое время, впрочем, искра по имени Лили затмевала собой всё остальное, и тени успешно скрывались по углам. 

  
      Между ними было слишком много различий: яркая дружелюбная девочка слишком быстро снискала себе славу всеобщей любимицы, а хмурый и неуверенный в себе мальчишка лишь нажил себе врагов, как среди своих, так и среди чужих. Он не заботился о последствиях своих поступков, потому, возможно, и испортил всё своими же руками, отдалив от себя единственного друга, которому было не все равно. Позже он не раз вспомнит тот дурацкий инцидент у озера, свою досаду и унижение, смешки травивших его мальчишек, травивших просто потому, что им было скучно, а "не такой как все слизеринский выродок" в который раз обретался поблизости. Или потому, что захотелось впечатлить неприступную Лили Эванс. 

  
      Тьмы было слишком много, чтобы сквозь нее мог пробиться свет. 

  
      Тьма стала частью его жизни, поглотив лишнее, скрыв всё остальное. В глубине души он знал, что давно уже ступил на скользкую дорожку, но чуда, способного вернуть его на верный путь, не произошло. Став частью братства приспешников Лорда, он часто задумывался, а в какой же, собственно, момент, всё пошло не так, и понимал, что уж точно не после той постыдной и глупой сцены у озера, когда он оттолкнул от себя Лили. О нет! Всё случилось намного раньше! Еще тогда, когда за ним захлопнулись двери родительского дома и распахнулись врата Хогвартса - сказочного замка, где никому не всё равно. Но сказка оказалась слишком далека от реальности. До нищего полукровки с агрессивным характером никому не было дела. Сверстники презирали оборванца, по глупой случайности угодившего на Слизерин, девочка с солнечной улыбкой слишком быстро завела себе кучу друзей, а Мародеры продолжили травлю на пустом месте. Унижение и открытые угрозы жизни воспринимались добрым Директором в желтой мантии как невинные проделки подростков, а оставшийся без поводка оборотень - просто забавным домашним псом, к чему лишние треволнения, "мой мальчик, не вздумай никому рассказать о Ремусе". 

  
      Он вспоминал, как сидел на кровати в лечебном крыле и смотрел на щербатый призрак луны. Еще тогда он твердо решил присоединиться к Пожирателям, чтобы отыскать среди таких же отверженных того, кому не всё равно.   
  
       _Nox_  
  
      Тьма накрывала с головой, задавив в зародыше возможные светлые решения. Смерть следовала за смертью, одно поражение порождало за собой другое. Его жертвы никому оказались не нужны - ни змеемордому кретину, ни доброму дедушке в желтой мантии, двигавшему Орденом, как марионетками в пьесе, слишком далекой от детской сказки. Что он мог им предложить? Свою жизнь в обмен на жизнь Лили? Кто озаботится угрюмым оборванцем? 

  
      Он валялся в ногах у обеих сторон света и тьмы, умоляя сделать хоть что нибудь, но ведущаяся партия не учитывала интересы навязчивых нарушителей спокойствия. 

  
      Он спрашивал себя впоследствии, любил ли он Лили так, как думал, что любил, и с ужасающей ясностью пришел к выводу, что с ней так или иначе было связано всё светлое, что было в его жизни, и свет этот повлек за собой неминуемую тьму. Но он продолжал сражаться за одному ему ведомые цели, за слепое желание доказать всем, что он больше, чем шпион, лучше, чем предатель, и стоит гораздо большего, чем оборванец из рабочего квартала.   
  
       _Lumos_  
  
      Она прокралась в его жизнь, как свет проникает в щели погруженного во мрак жилища. Невыносимая всезнайка с торчащими в разные стороны волосами и миллионом вопросов обо всем сразу и ни о чем конкретно. Она была слишком далека от Лили, чтобы даже пытаться их сравнить, и слишком непохожа на остальных, с кем ему так или иначе приходилось контактировать. Казалось, она была единственной, кто не боялся ужасающего профессора Снейпа, своим скверным нравом способного доконать даже святого. Но она не была святой и уж точно не просила, чтобы ее доканывали. Она просто смотрела ему в глаза и видела в них что-то такое, о чем он и сам не подозревал. 

  
      К примеру, она писала ему нелепые записки со словами благодарности за сваренное зелье, что на втором курсе спасло ее после встречи с василиском, или извинялась за случайно (он-то точно знал, что преднамеренно) подожгла его мантию, либо лепетала что-то неразборчивое в благодарность за помощь после неудачи с оборотным зельем. Надо признать, кошачьи усы ее украсили, - как криво он отметил про себя. 

  
      А еще, она так яростно защищала его перед Люпиным и всей учительской после того унизительного случая с боггартом Невилла, что он, признаться, заслушался. 

  
      Подростковая влюбленность, помноженная на максимализм и отсутствие здравого смысла, чем еще, если не этим, было всё происходящее? 

  
      Он не ценил свою жизнь, потому не боялся умирать, всё равно никому не будет никакого дела. Один шпион, проваливший дело из сотни таких же бессмысленных дел, кто вспомнит о профессоре Снейпе, швырнувшем свою жизнь под ноги Света?

  
      Девочке с маховиком времени, прокравшейся в Визжащую Хижину было не всё равно. 

  
      "Пусть вы не считаете себя героем, но вы лучше, чем они. Чем все они, по обе стороны баррикад". 

  
      Свет медленно осветил застоявшийся мрак. 

  
  
       _Lumos_

  
  
      Они встретились через десять лет после войны, все так же зализывая раны и скрываясь во тьме, которая стала их жизнью. Да, сказка о победе света над тьмой была хороша для веривших во что-то наивных детишек, которыми с головы до пят были обвешаны ее друзья и его немногие знакомые. Они в сказки не верили. 

  
      Они стояли у обелиска всем героям Войны, павшим и выжившим, и понимали, что не напрасно сражались. 

  
  
       _Гермиона Джин Грейнджер_

  
  
       _Северус Тобиас Снейп_

  
  
      Он не считал себя героем, но она бы с ним поспорила, потому прокралась к обелиску сразу после той памятной победной майской ночи, чтобы втайне ото всех выгравировать на камне его имя. Чтобы понять чуточку больше, чем было доступно скудному пониманию остальных, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. 

  
  
      Он протянул ладонь, чтобы взять ее за руку. 

  
  
      Свет не боится тьмы. Тьма очень нуждается в свете.

 

End


End file.
